


Everything

by seaquestions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more time he spent around her, the more he realised that he was pale as fuck for her. His feelings were, in fact, paler than Sollux's bony ass and that's saying something.</p><p>(Or, how Karkat and Kanaya became moirails throughout the sweeps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

The more time he spent around her, the more he realised that he was pale as fuck for her. His feelings were, in fact, paler than Sollux's bony ass and that's saying something. So how did this all happen anyway? Just how did Mr. Karkat Vantas, future threshecutioner extraordinaire (yeah right, like _that_ could ever happen now, meteor-bound and all), become so platonically enamored with a certain Sylph of Space?

The feelings probably started growing when he bawled his eyes out once, a long time ago, and Kanaya was the only one around who would talk to him. It's stupid, really. He cried because of a sad movie, boo-fucking-hoo. Why did Kanaya even bother comforting him? That would be the most important question. It doesn't matter now, though. Nothing matters.

\--

On the meteor, Kanaya Maryam reminisced. A pleasant memory resurfaced in her mind and she began to smile a little sadly.

\--

After a night filled with tears and anguish, Karkat desperately needed to talk to someone. Normally, he would curl up in a little ball all alone, but tonight felt different. Huh.

Nepeta couldn't talk, damn it. She was usually the most willing to discuss romcoms with, but it seemed that her moirail needed some help with a project. Perhaps it's about time he got himself a moirail, not that he'd admit it or anything. No way he'd talk to Sollux about this, he's probably busy entangling himself in a mass of wires and code like the goddamn nerdlord he is. 

Everyone else was either offline or a piece of shit who would just mock his amazing and definitely not trashy taste in cinema. All except for one.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ––

CG: HEY KANAYA?  
GA: What Is It Karkat  
CG: UM, NEVERMIND.  
CG: THIS IS SO STUPID.

–– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ––

GA: Karkat Wait What Happened  
GA: Oh Darn It

–– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] ––

CG: SIGH, ALRIGHT.  
CG: I KIND OF WANT YOU TO, KINDA COMFORT ME?  
CG: UH SHIT THIS IS SO VAGUE. FUCK.  
GA: Karkat  
GA: Are You Perhaps  
GA: Crying  
CG: WELL.  
CG: SIGH. YES, I'M CRYING MY EYES OUT LIKE A WIGGLER RIGHT NOW.  
CG: GOD THIS IS EMBARRASSING, CAN WE STOP?  
GA: Maybe It Would Be Better To Call Each Other  
GA: That Could Make Things A Little Less  
GA: Awkward  
GA: ?  
CG: ...ALRIGHT.  
CG: AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO NOT HEAR MY PATHETIC VOICE, THAT WOULD ACTUALLY BE A PRETTY DECENT IDEA.  
GA: Great  
GA: Ill Set Things Up

–– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] ––

By the time Trollian notified him of her call, he already wiped away his tears.

“So, Karkat, what brings you here out of the blue?” she asked.

The moment he heard her voice, he melted. Soft and comforting, it was like music to his ears. Karkat wondered what her singing would sound like. Nothing but heavenly, that's for sure. He wouldn't dare tell her though. He was feeling a little better already, to be entirely honest. It was as if the jadeblood's mere presence healed him or something as equally cheesy and absurd as that. Now, back to the topic at hand.

“... So. I watched that movie you told me about.” he said after a small pause, “You know, 'The Fault in our Stars'?”

“Ah, I see.” she blurted out, completely and utterly unsurprised.

It wasn't that she _didn't_ find his hesitation absolutely endearing, mind you. It absolutely was.

Karkat felt more at ease. He simply needed to rant a whole lot and it looked like Kanaya was his chosen victim tonight. She didn't seem to mind that much though, which is a good thing, he supposed.

“I cannot believe he – I just. The guy, Augustus, he. Just. Why???” Karkat babbled on and on mindlessly, frustrated by the turn of events, “I mean it's bad enough that the girl has cancer, but how could troll John Green be so cruel? Ugh.”

“He's an author, Karkat. He's supposed to be cruel.” Kanaya chuckled.

“Well, I think that he went too far!” he exclaimed angrily, “What is with modern troll fiction nowadays?”

The conversation continued. Soon, the initial topic was dropped and the two trolls began talking about other things. They went on about romcoms in general, the four troll quadrants, possible extensions to the quadrants, etc. They kept talking and talking until they became tired. Then somehow, the topic of moirallegiance came up.

“I think that I might need a moirail at some point.” Karkat proclaimed, “Not that I need help! I mean, I would obviously be the calmer one in a moirallegiance, of course!”

“Of course you would be, Karkat.” Kanaya mused, a little sarcastic and amused, “I wonder though, who would you pick as a moirail?”

“I don't fucking know, Gamzee maybe? That guy needs serious help. Y'know, what with the whole sopor thing and all? ” he said.

“Hmm... Perhaps.” she mumbled, lightly irritated for reasons she didn't know yet.

\--

There was no need for an auspistice. Multiple shooshpaps later, the clown was subdued. A moirail, gained. A rainbow drinker looked on with slight guilt and disgust.

\--

He and Kanaya drifted apart, unfortunately. It was his fault. She had the right to despise his moirail. He shouldn't have let Rose and Kanaya stick together all the time.

God, he missed her. He missed her so much, even if she was right there in front of him.

\--

'Oh god, Kanaya what the fuck?!' was likely to be his thoughts right now.

The corrupt Maid of Life stood menacingly in front of you. Karkat hid behind you, trembling in fear. You resisted the temptation to pap him and instead yelled at the Maid, willingly risking your life in the process. Karkat begged at you, please, oh god, please she'll kill you Kanaya, no. You dismiss him. You will _not_ let her harm him again, even for a cruel demonstration of her abilities. You are not afraid. You are just so _fucking_ done.

“DO YOUR HUMAN WORST!”

\--

They died and nothing matters anymore.

 

 

\--

In a dream bubble, they find themselves face to face. A tight embrace and a few tears later, they quickly realise that they were wrong all along. Everything mattered and that is the reason why they are so, so very pale for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so bruh *do not* go easy on me i want all the criticisms i can get yo


End file.
